Fry's Old Friend
by Endigo Master
Summary: When Fry's old roommate is frozen accidentally, he comes to work at Planet Express and shows him up. Please Read and Review.
1. Enter Tora

Chp 1: Enter Tora  
  
Cryogenic Lab, 2000  
  
"Come on, Seymour, Phil's not here." Yancey Sr. dragged the dog from the room, followed by his wife and son, who threw his empty soda can onto the floor. Tora, who had been busy looking around at the frozen bodies, finally came to the tube Seymour had been scratching at. He was wearing a blue jacket, sandy jeans, and an orange and white cap. He looked into the tube and gagged, surprised at seeing his friend Fry.  
  
"Uh, you guys, he's right…" as he stepped forwards, he slipped on the can and went flying into an empty pod, which was set for the year 3003. "I'm screwed."  
  
(Theme Song Plays)  
  
Cryogenic Labs, 3003  
  
Tora stumbled forward and stretched out his thawing bones. "That was interesting."  
  
The nearby door slid open and a man stepped. In an ominous voice, he said, "Welcome to the world of tomorrow!"  
  
"That line sounds so corny no matter what period you're from."  
  
"Thank you!" another guy said, walking into the room. "He says that every time someone thaws out."  
  
"So, I'm guessing it's the year 3003?" Tora said , zipping up his jacket. "This place seems to be even crappier than before."  
  
"We've been having sewage problems." the second guy replied. He led Tora to the entrance. Once outside, the defrosted twenty year old got his first look of the future. Hover cars filled the air, Suicide Booths were all around, and there were people actually wearing black bars. The lab worker called up a cab. "This cab will take you to the address of our last Career Placer. He quit when his girlfriend was defrosted."  
  
"Who should I ask for?"  
  
"Phillip Fry."  
  
An evil smile came onto Tora's face. "Thanks a lot." he got into the cab. As it took of, he asked the driver, "Before we go, can you take me some where I can get a weapon for free?" he stopped in front of the Salvation Army. "Thanks."  
  
Next: An Old Friend 


	2. An Old Friend

Chp 2: An Old Friend  
  
Planet Express  
  
"Good news, everyone!" Farnsworth said happily. "You have a mission to Marvelon, D.C., the Comic Convention world!"  
  
"Alright!" Fry shouted. "I've always wanted to go to a comic convention, but I was always mugged before I got there, or my roommate took my money cause I wouldn't pay the rent on my own. Let's go!"  
  
They heard the doorbell ring. A few seconds later, Hermes entered the room and said, Fry, you have a visitor."  
  
"Okay." he turned to the others. "Give me a second to…"  
  
Pr. Farnsworth cut in, "There's no time. Hermes, Amy, you go with Bender and Leela. Run along now. I'm going to take a nap."  
  
After everyone was gone, Fry sighed. "Who could possibly want to see me? Everyone I know in the future just left."  
  
"What about me, Dr. Zoidberg?" the crustacean chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." at that moment, Tora stepped into the room. "Oh my god! Tora, is that you?!"  
  
"Yes Fry, it is. I've come here to," he lunged at Fry and began to choke him. "exact my revenge! First, you get me kicked out of law school! Then, you get us kicked out of our apartment. Next, you get me stuck in an anger management class. And last, but not least, you get me frozen in time!"  
  
"How did I do that?" Fry choked.  
  
"When we went to look for you at the Cryogenic Lab, I fell in."  
  
"Can't we talk about this like gentlemen?"  
  
"Fine." he let go of his neck, followed by a punch to the gut. "We'll have a fist fight!" it was then that Zoidberg decided to knock out Tora, when Fry couldn't fight back. He then dragged them to the examination room.  
  
Next: Tora Sees the Future 


	3. Tora's First Meal

Chp 3: Tora's First Meal  
  
Tora is a character of my possession.  
  
Planet Express  
  
"So who is this guy?" Leela questioned, poking the unconscious Tora.  
  
"He's my roommate from the twentieth century." Fry said. He was wearing a small neck brace, his ribs bandaged. "He was also my best friend. You see…"  
  
Flashback tries to start, but Bender breaks in. "No stupid flashback! They take way to much time! It took days for you to talk about that stupid dog of yours!"  
  
"Not that this fight isn't interesting, but the boy's waking up." Hermes interrupted.  
  
Tora swung his legs over the side of the table and fell to his feet. He saw Fry and said, "Hey, Fry. I had the strangest dream. I…" he looked around, seeing a lobster, a cyclops, and a robot. "It wasn't a dream, huh?"  
  
Later…  
  
"So that's the whole story." Fry finished the story of his life in the future.  
  
Tora began to laugh hysterically. "I can't believe it! Crazy house for robots, emperor of a planet, slave of a planet, lost a race to a ten year old!" he fell out of his chair, his eyes tearing up. He got his wits about him when Bender brought lunch in.  
  
"Okay, meat bags, in honor of the new flesh pile, I've made my specialty. Sewer Rat Stew!"  
  
Fry leaned over and whispered to Tora, "Be prepared. Bender's the worst cook since my dad's Lobster Bisque Substitute." a bowl was placed in front of the newcomer. He looked around at the disgusted faces of the others. Amy pulled a rat tail from her serving.  
  
Slowly, he took a sip. Immediately, he began to inhale the soup. "Let me guess. You like to tell guests they'll be getting crap, when it's really the best thing ever!" everyone gasped, shocked.  
  
"You mean," Bender gagged, "you actually like my cooking?!"  
  
"You had better believe it!" Tora replied, helping himself to seconds.  
  
Tears welled up in the robot's eyes. "You've made me feel so appreciated." he wrapped the twenty year old in a tight hug, choking him.  
  
"Bender, please stop hugging me." Tora gasped as he was released.  
  
Next: First Mission 


End file.
